Hellsing: A day out
by Tina senpai
Summary: Yumiko manages to get Angelo out and about, away from his plants for the day. A little light-hearted romance between Yumiko x OC. M for smut later
1. Away from it all

Yumiko watched Angelo hustle and bustle about as she sat quite calmly on her seat, drinking some hot chocolate and reading a book. She'd been watching him the whole morning, rushing around and panicking about the seemingly 'ill' plants. Every time he'd gone up to one, they seemed to recoil away from his fussing.

"I don't understand! Something I wrong!" He began to bite at his teeth through his gloves, wondering if they had contacted a mysterious virus. They were creating such a strange noise he'd not heard before, the rustling in their leaves making it sound like a giant mating call.

Yumiko calmly finished her drink and hopped off her seat, walking up behind him.

"I have an idea." She tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention and he turned to her, a look of surprise on his face.

"Oh? You're not going to suggest letting Hilde handle it are you? I know you two have been plotting something." He smiled cheekily and watched her blush as she remembered he caught her talking to the plants.

"Shush you! I mean…why don't you spend a day outside the lab. With me?" She smiled hopefully at him.

"Oh fiore…I'd love to! Maybe then the plants could actually prove they can take care of themselves for the night." Angelo smiled at her, hearing a small rustling and knowing his plants were excited by the idea.

"Ok! Well…grab a small bag, because you're going to be in class." Yumiko bit her lip and quickly turned away from him, walking towards the door.

"C-class?" Angelo arched his brow and looked a little confused.

"Yes. I'm in charge of the Art class today. We're going out into the town and then maybe some painting later." She turned with a small smile, hoping he wouldn't be too upset.

"But you will definetely be there? And me with you…all the time?"

"Of course."

Angelo smiled happily and quickly got to work.

"Then off we go!" He hurriedly ran around grabbing various books and instruments, quickly making sure things were turned off and their was available water were necessary encase the plants got thirsty or he misjudged how long he'd be gone for.

Yumiko giggled and grabbed a couple of books for him to, calming him down by pointing out that his keys were in his pocket, safe and not out of sight. If she hadn't, he would have spent ten minutes searching for them.

An hour or so later…

Angelo got off of the bus, stretching his legs as the other kids gathered in front of him.

"Now, now children, remember, we all have to behave accordingly! Mathew…please take your fingers out of your ears," Yumiko looked around the group and pointed out the trouble makers, "Madeleine, stop chattering…Father Angelo, are you paying attention?"

Angelo was looking around the place at the small town and his eyes had drifted upwards, observing the small church. When he'd heard Yumiko' slightly scolding voice, he instantly straightened up, hands behind back and looked at her.

"Yes miss!"

All the kids couldn't help but give a giggle as Yumiko just smiled and bit her tongue to prevent herself giggling to.

"Well…I'm glad. Now…everyone listen carefully. We're here on trip today. As I said to mother Superior and Father Anderson, I'm taking you to the clock museum."

The children (and Angelo) gave a slight groan, only to be shushed by the nun with a raise of her hand.

"BUT…and this is with Father Anderson' permission…we are allowed a couple of detours IF you're good. If you behave accordingly and do as your told, then we are permitted to stop off at the sweet shop."

"Fantastic! Everyone, we must make sure we behave and our on our best behaviour for fi-Er…Sister Takagi!" Angelo sighed in relief as he nearly called her by his pet name for her. He had to remember that they were out in public and had to act appropriately, not just for the children' sakes but also the reputation of the orphanage.

The children hurried along, making sure to form an orderly queue and keep the noise to a minimum so they wouldn't disturb anyone.


	2. Sweet tooth

~Chapter 2: Sweet tooth~

Yumiko and Angelo had proven themselves very good. Whereas the kids didn't pay much heed to the two, they remained at a suitable distance. And if they found one another in close proximity with the other, then a small smile was shared and nothing more.

They'd enjoyed themselves at the clock museum and, true to her word, Yumiko took the children (and a very excited Angelo) to the sweet shop around the corner, everyone walking a lot more quicker than they had been doing earlier.

"So, if I understand this correctly," Angelo peered over her shoulder and read off the small scrap paper she carried, "each child is allowed to buy only one item for themselves and Father Anderson…gets all those?"

Yumiko nodded and smiled, not giggling as if it was perfectly normal."He has a very encourage able sweet tooth. However, not too worry, I always run it over with Kat beforehand and she tells me what I can cross out and substitute this for. This isn't his original list! The other one was two pages long!"

Angelo just shook his head and smiled as the kids all gazed into the shop window, waiting for the signal.

"He has a liking for sweet things."

"Yes," Yumiko giggled this time, "he did marry Kat after all!"

"She is sweet…when she's not wicked and telling me dirty stories." Angelo whispered the last part, blushing as he recalled one of her earlier anecdotes about Father Anderson and a jar of honey.

Yumiko gave him a slight tap with the slip of paper, Angelo feigning a deadly paper cut which she needed to kiss better (earning him another tap), before she walked confidently into the shop.

"Ok, now everyone behave in an orderly fashion and please; don't touch, don't taste unless told and please no stealing. You'll all get one thing you want so choose wisely and make sure you don't eat it to quickly."

Angelo made sure everyone was in before he stepped in and admired the place.

"You know, I've never been inside a sweet shop before."

Yumiko turned around and was about to ask a question, when she was beaten to it.

"You mean, you've NEVER been inside a sweetie shop before?" A little girl with big bottled glasses and a British accent said. Angelo looked down at her and chuckled.

"No, never. I wasn't allowed out as a child like you and the others and I've only ever visited the grocery market and the florists."

The little girl looked flabbergasted.

"So…have you TRIED chocolate?" She looked at him as if to say 'if you say no, I'm not going to let you leave without trying some.'

"Of course," Angelo chuckled again and patted her head gently, "I like it very much, I'm a fan of sweet things."

Yumiko turned around and blushed slightly when his gaze flickered her way.

"Sister Takagi," the old man behind the counter said, "would you and the father like to sample the new chocolates we've got in? It's a new recipe."

Angelo stepped forward and watched Yumiko fiddle with getting her gloves off and neatly folding them.

"Allow me SISTER Takagi." Angelo remained proper but still wanted this opportunity to do something special for her. He carefully took one of the neatly decorated sweets off the tray and held it out to her. Yumiko didn't think twice, but happily opened her mouth and took a tentative bite, her lips just brushing Angelo' finger and thumb. She pulled away and watched him place the other half into his mouth, carefully sucking on the end of his thumb.

For some reason, that just made her stomach flip excitedly.

"ME NEXT!"

A small voice interrupted their moment and they gazed in between each other and down where the little girl from before was standing in front of Father Angelo.

He chuckled slightly when she closed her eyes and opened her mouth wide, entertaining her by getting another piece and allowing her a bite to (Yumiko smiling happily as she watched him).

Soon, all the kids were lining up and waiting for it, the shopkeeper saying that was all the chocolate he had left and unfortunately, there wouldn't be another order until tomorrow. Yumiko made all the kids line up nicely again and began to pay for them all, sneaking her own little packet when Angelo wasn't looking.

When she'd gotten them outside, she watched their happy faces and the excited chatter, only just realising Angelo had come out a few minutes after everyone else.

"Oh…did you buy something you liked?" Yumiko smiled as she held the packet of sweets behind her back, out of his sights.

"Oh…not something I like," he held out a small, neatly wrapped box to her, "something you like. 'Strawberry dream' as you call them."

Yumiko smiled and took the present, holding out her little neatly wrapped packet.

"A coincidence. I had Mr. Hendings make these up for you yesterday. Palline di cioccolato."

Angelo took the packet and then her hand.

"Forget appropriate conduct." He whispered and bent low, placing a chaste kiss against her hand, before turning away and letting her get back to work.

Unfortunately, Yumiko had seemed to have lost the words she was going to say and stood there for a while, blushing beetroot and hoping the kids didn't notice (they didn't, they were too busy scoffing).

"O-Ok…everyone, follow me this way. We're making our way back to- Ezekiel! Zachariah! I've told you two only one sweet is allowed! You're worse than Father Anderson!" Yumiko called out and made the two boys walk to the front of the group, away from the entrance of the shop door they were trying to re-enter.

"Now…we're going back to the orphanage to return to classes. Has everyone made sure to have a partner so they don't get lost?"

All the kids raised their entwined hands and waved them at her.

"Good, so-"

"Wait! Miss Takagi!" The girl from before called out, her hand still raised, "what about you? Where's your partner?"

Yumiko went to give her a sensible answer about being the teacher and not needing one, but she felt finger thread through hers and her arm raised.

"Right here!" Angelo said with a smile, everyone cheering as they all had partners.

They began to walk back the direction they came, Teresina leading the way with one of her close friends as Yumiko and Angelo brought up the rear, all the while, Angelo' hand not letting go of Yumiko'.


	3. Appealing lessons

~Chapter 3: Appealing lessons~

Angelo squeezed into one of the small benches, sitting between Teresina and the little girl he had met earlier.

"My name is Lily. Sister Takagi says you're spending the day with us today and I have to help take care of you. Are you a friend of Sister Miss Yumiko?" Lily looked up at Angelo and helped arrange Angelo' pencils and papers.

"Why yes I am. And take care of me? Well, that is very thoughtful of her. And I'm happy to know I have someone very smart looking after me." Angelo smiled and tapped her on the end of her nose, hoping she would think it was an endearment and not condescending.

"And I'm here to make sure you both don't talk during class time." Teresina smiled a wicked smile like her mother' and casually began to jot down notes in her notebook.

Angelo chuckled nervously (hoping she wasn't serious) and merely gave Lily an encouraging wink to say 'she's not serious'.

"Ok, class, today we're going to be doodling something quite special. I know it was supposed to be a small art class on you're favourite hobby, but due to our important guest," she signalled towards Angelo, "I think we should do something special. So…if I ask everyone to get ready and into their aprons, today, we shall be drawing our favourite thing about nature."

Angelo' smile widened and couldn't help but stare at her, very happy she thought of him.

Angelo quickly helped about, not only making sure everyone had their right equipment, but also deciding to join in. He shared his paints with Lily when she ran out of some and carefully got to work, Yumiko admiring him from the other side of the class. She giggled when he stuck out his tongue, trying to carefully paint the right line in what he was doing.

She made sure to check on everyone else before she made her way over.

"Oh Teresina, how lovely." Yumiko bent over slightly and smiled at the girl.

Teresina was just finishing up on her picture of the gardens, children playing in the background and a couple kissing on a nearby bench.

"Thank you Auntie." Teresina whispered to her and winked, giggling playfully as Yumiko laughed along quietly with her, knowing who the couple was.

"Oh and Lily…well that is so colourful!" Yumiko chirped happily, noticing how not one part of the paper in front of the girl was white or blank.

"I wanted to fill it with my favourite thing…but I have too many!" Lily looked a bit flustered, wondering if she could fit another couple of flowers in.

Angelo chuckled and happily patted the girl on the head.

"I think you've done a splendid job! A future artist in our midst."

Lily blushed and let him pet her head, Yumiko giggling and thinking 'future competition for his heart'.

"He's right you now. And I'm sure if you have any problems, I don't think you'll be needing my help. Angelo is right here with you." Yumiko gently squeezed the child's' hands and Lily cuddling into Yumiko as Angelo observed the way she worked with her as well as the other children.

Later that afternoon…

Angelo and Yumiko couldn't help but laugh at the state of themselves. Not only were they covered in paint from the class (thanks to Kat' twins having a paint fight) but afterwards, they'd decided to go visit Kat and help out in the kitchen. Unfortunately, they were continuously making a mess or accidentally splashing each other with the food, so Kat had to throw them out (it was either that or clean up a lot more mess than necessary).

Eventually, they ended up in front of her room, an awkward goodbye looking to ensue.

"Well…I best go take a shower."

Yumiko leant forward and kissed him ever so lightly on the cheek, scared just encase they were spotted.

"Goodnight."

"Well…it doesn't have to end here…fiore…what I mean is…if I may be so bold…can-can I spend the night with you?" Angelo looked around and sensed no one about or stirring, whispering to her to make sure.

"Oh…yes-but," she looked at him a little concerned, "but…what about the plants?"

"Well…as you said earlier. It would be nice for it to be just us tonight. I have no work to do and…I think they can handle themselves tonight also." He cleared his throat and tried to look innocent Yumiko feeling her sister shift inside of her and take over. Her green-blue eyes flashed red and she smirked at him.

"…You just want to get in the shower with me?" She suddenly went back to normal, slapping her hand over her mouth and looking slightly shocked.

Angelo just chuckled and decided to be truthful.

"Yes, that to."

Yumiko blushed and turned away, opening her door, Angelo thinking she was a little embarrassed about this.

"…O-Ok."

He looked up without a smile, a little surprised and followed in after her, the door closing behind him as he threw away his cares and clothes.

He wouldn't have cared to know that the plants were causing havoc and throwing a small 'party' and mating frenzy in the greenhouse.


	4. With high heaven

~Hellsing: A day out~

Angelo had followed her inside. He'd been in her bedroom before but it seemed so long. Nothing had changed, but he didn't have time to properly look around. Nor did his attentions divert away to long from Yumiko themselves.

She turned to him after removing her wimple and gloves, placing them neatly on the side.

"I…I want to take my shower. So…if…if it's ok with you…can we wait?" Yumiko looked at him nervously, hoping she wasn't asking too much.

Angelo gulped and nodded, making sure to keep his control in check. He knew, the longer he waited, the more wonderful the act would be.

Yumiko smiled and began to untie her bow, stepping towards him and blushing.

"And…could we give each other a hand?" She pulled her hair around to the front and looked at him for a second. His face was completely blank, because his mind was too busy trying to not think dirty thoughts. He nodded and swallowed the saliva pooling in his mouth, Yumiko turning away so he could slap himself into some sense.

He reached out and un-buttoned and un-fastened all the things he could, until, he watched it slowly slip away off her skin.

"Oh fiore." He stepped forward as a shoulder was exposed, the skin so alluring. Yumiko stepped away (feeling a tiny bit of a pinch from her body) and looked at him over her shoulder.

He looked at her and stepped forward again, quickly clasping her shoulders and planting a firm kiss against the shoulder.

"Angelo." Yumiko moaned and turned around, her hands coming up to hold onto his wrist'.

Angelo looked down at her and placed his lips to the side of her temple.

"I couldn't help myself," he said between kisses, leading them down towards her lips, "you're skin…fiore…it's porcelain and vanilla and…everything I love."

Yumiko turned and captured his lips in a passionate kiss, almost losing control. She pulled away as she felt his hands smooth over her arms and downwards, looking at him.

"Angelo…take them off." She looked at him seriously.

Angelo gulped and nodded, looking down and hurriedly unbuttoning his jacket and shirt. Yumiko chuckled and placed her hands over his, making him watch as she helped him slowly, neatly folding them onto her chair.

She grabbed his trousers and looked up into his face. She wanted to do something and knew if she had him watching, she would never be able to finish.

She leant forward and gave him a deep kiss, her tongue entangling with his and causing a distraction as she un-buttoned and un-zipped his trousers.

Angelo suddenly pulled back and moaned when his already hard erection was freed from his trousers and Yumiko wrapped her hand around it and slowly began to pump.

He held onto her shoulders, thrusting his hips upwards un-consciously as he lost himself in pleasure.

Yumiko could only watch and began to feel herself descend into pleasure just from looking at him.

She slowed down and gradually stopped, not wanting to stop and leave him pouting. They shared a kiss and Angelo stepped out of the trousers and pants as he followed her forward to the bathroom, carefully stripping her of her last items.

"Fiore," He said desperately between kisses, "can-can I touch you? Mio bello fiore, I need you."

Yumiko' mind glazed in pleasure as he pressed their naked bodies together and kissed her silly, the girl trying to get an answer for him.

"Sho-shower. In shower." She whimpered and stepped up and back into her tub, Angelo quickly following suite. She turned the hot water on, a nice spray the perfect temperature pouring down onto them and before Yumiko could turn around, his hands where already on her. His front pressed into her back as one hand wandered down and rested on the inside of her thigh, the other cupping one of her breast' and a thumb rolling over her nipple, hardening it to perfection.

Yumiko half turned and caught his lips in a kiss, her body joining to press against Angelo' as they melded almost perfectly together. His hand pulled up her leg and held it against him, just wanting to feel his hardness against her increasing wetness.

Between kisses, heated moans where whispered, along with names and occasional pleas for more. But Angelo did not push to go all the way with her there, just yet. He wanted to bring her pleasure, but he knew it wouldn't end well in the shower. He pulled away as the water began to lessen.

"The water…is getting cold." He said casually, but somehow, Yumiko was glad for the support and her legs nearly gave way with the look he was giving her.

"Take me to bed. Please." She whispered and leant against him, Angelo happily obliging her. Shutting off the water, he stepped out and wrapped a towel around her. He looped his arms around her back and legs, carefully picking her up and taking her out of the bathroom.

All the while, their eyes never left each other. When Yumiko felt herself laid down on her bed, she shifted and turned herself over, a sudden shyness coming over her as she buried her face in her pillow.

Angelo just saw this as another opportunity.

He pulled the towel away and spread his hands out all over her skin, his fingers pressing against spots on her back that made her moan. When his hands came to cup her buttocks, Yumiko shivered and stretched out, Angelo laying beside her as he watched her. She turned her head and entangled her finger' in his hair (knowing how much he loved it) and guided him into a kiss.

He spread out his hands over her waist and up, caressing her torso and loving the new angle and the way she moved against him.

Yumiko moaned happily and felt heat on her back where he was pressing.

She gazed to the side and looked at the crucifix pinned to her wall, far side of the room.

'God forgive me.' She whispered in her head, but knew he could hear. She shut her eyes and a jolt of pleasure shot through her as Angelo' teeth grazed her neck and gently suckled on the sensitive spot beneath her ear, his hand coming round to rest on her lower stomach.

She turned around and in that moment, they knew they had one another.

For the rest of the night, they touched, kissed and held onto one another, desperately taking pieces of themselves apart and letting the other put it back together.

It wasn't until the next morning that they found out the plants had thrown a small party whilst Angelo had been gone. But it didn't matter.

He'd enjoyed himself and planned the next day out with Yumiko (and the kids).


End file.
